Broken Cars and Soul Mates
by KareBear1965
Summary: This is a Birthday one-shot for busymommy/Laura JacksperCougar Whitlock.


**A/N This One-shot was written last year for busymommy's birthday and last summer when I started getting tons of hate mail saying that I can't write and should take everything do. I took it done. I'm posting this again on her birthday as a gift to a very gifted writer. If you haven't read any of her stories you are over looking one of the better authors posting here. She like me is a huge Jasper fan. Hope you all enjoy this birthday gift, I can say I enjoyed writing it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

My life had been turned upside down over the past few months. I lost my job. My car was about to die at anytime. I moved in with a friend instead of moving back home. I loved living in Virginia Beach and didn't want to move back in land.

I have been sending out hundreds and hundreds of resumes, but have not had any interviews until today. I interviewed at the Marriott-Oceanfront South. I felt the interview went well and was excited to get back and wait for them to call hopefully with a job.

As I started to drive home, I got this crazy idea that I would just take a drive and enjoy the scenery. The hotel had my cell phone as that was the only number listed on my resume, so I knew I would not miss their call if they so choice to call me in for a second interview.

I was enjoying my drive, thinking about how I would be able to get a new car and get rid of this one before it fell ass apart. I wanted no. I needed a quiet place to think. I love the Beach but with it being Spring Break for most of the Nation's colleges the Beaches were overcrowded, so I decided I would drive out Lake Drummond. It was a few hours away, but it would be quiet, and I could sit and think of my next step if I did not get this job.

I listened to my iPod as I drove not even paying attention to the sounds of my car. I was out in the middle of nowhere on highway 17, with nothing much around, when my car just up and died on me. I'm not sure how, but I got it to coast to the side of the road. _Shit this is not happening to me now._

I turned on my emergency flashers and went and opened the hood. I climbed back in. I picked up my cell phone, so I could call triple A and get towed back home. I saw I had no service. _Shit it would have to die in one of the very few dead zones around._ See that I had no other choice than to sit here and hope someone would come along and help me.

It was getting dark and I was starting to get worried, should I start walking until I get service on my phone. I decided it was safer for me to stay with my car. At least, I had music to listen to and even some water and junk food.

I saw some headlights coming up behind me; I sure hope they will stop. What if this person was an ax murder or a rapist? How stupid was I to think my car would make it this far out. The car slowed as it passed and pulled off to the side of the road. I watched as the truck backed up and stop about ten feet away.

The drives' side door opened and out stepped a man. I could see him quite well considering he was walking towards me, and I had my headlights on. He was tall, around six feet I would think, sandy blond hair that hung down to his shoulders. The way he moved you could tell he worked out. You could hear his boots as they hit the pavement.

The closer he got more I could see of him. He had to be the hottest guy. I have ever laid my eyes on. I was now lost in lust and did not even see him approach my door.

"Ma'am is everything alright?" I heard in this smooth southern accent.

"My car broke down and there is no cell service," I said in a shaky voice as I opened my door. _Damn this young man was sex on a stick. What I would do to get a piece of him._

"Let me see what I can do," he replies walking to the front of the car.

"Ma'am, ca you try to start it please?" he asked after a few minutes.

I tried, and nothing happened.

"Ma'am the engine is seized up. I am on my way to visit my cousin in Suffolk, and she is the best mechanic. She could fix it. It might take a day or two," he tells me.

"Shit, I need to get back to Virginia Beach," I say more to myself than to him.

"Ma'am, I can give you a ride into Suffolk's tonight and take you home tomorrow after we have retrieved your car.

"Sir, I can't pay you," I said frustrated as all get out.

"Ma'am, I would never take money from a lady," He says then adds, "Jasper Whitlock at your service."

"Mr. Whitlock, Thank you for your kindness, Laura Cougar," I said holding out my hand to shack his._ I would love to cougar him, right her right now._

He helped me grab all the important stuff out of my car and carried them to his truck. He helped me up into the truck as it was so tall I needed the help. As soon as he touched my elbow, I felt the electricity shoot through my body.

I thanked him for his help, before he shut the door. I watched him walk around the front of the truck and climb in. We drove for a little while with neither of us talking. I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I do not know how I will be able to pay for my stupid car to get fixed. Without a car, I can't secure a job.

I did not even know I was crying, or that he had pulled over to the side of the road until I felt the strong arms' wrap around me. He ran is hand up and down my back telling me; it would be alright. The whole time I could feel electricity flowing through my body. It had a warming effect in more than one place.

No sooner had I stopped crying did he pull back, placing his hands on my face.

"Miss Laura, I don't know much about you, but nothing can be that bad as to cause you this much pain," he said softly looking into my eyes.

"I have nothing to repay you for all your kindness," I said as fresh tears started to flow.

His arms were once again around me. All the while, he was in my ear that everything would be fine. Something in his voice told me he meant every word he was saying. This time when the tears stopped, he placed a chaste kiss on my lips, before saying, "I don't want to see any more tears coming from that pretty little face of yours.

I was not sure how to reply so I just nodded. All so soon we were back on the road. After driving for thirty minutes, or so he turned off the highway and then fifteen minutes later he was turning down a dirt road. As the house came into view, I knew who ever lived there had lots of money.

He parked his truck, exited and walked around to help me down. He led me up the path to the front door. I watched as he placed a key in the lock before opening up the door. He then led me into what I assumed was the great room, which had a fireplace made of rock that took up one whole wall.

"Let me start a fire, then I will make you a cup of tea," he tells me as he motions for me to sit in the over-sized chair not far from the fireplace. _Was he for real?_

In no time, he had a roaring fire going. I watched as he walked out of the room. That man has the sweetest ass I have ever seen. A short time later he walks in with two cups on a serving tray along with a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream.

He sets the tray down on the table before handing me a cup. He picks up the remaining cup before joining me in the chair. _Damn I don't know if I can contain myself with him this close to me. _I could feel the electricity flowing between us once again.

"Miss Laura, I find myself very attracted to you. Your body calls to me like no other," he says smirking at me.

"So, you feel it also the electricity. That is," I say looking into his blue eyes. Eyes that I could look at forever and never grow tired of looking at.

"Yes, I have never felt this before. My cousin has talked about it a time or two saying it's the way one soul reaches out for its soul mate," he replies as he takes the back of his hand and caresses my cheek.

"This would not be the same cousin who will be fixing my car will it?" I asked.

"Yes Rose is very wise for someone just a few years older than myself," he tells me as the caress now reaches my neck.

"You're not old. You're what twenty-five maybe twenty-six at the most," I say trying to will myself to look away.

"Age my darlin' is just a number, and its rear for soul mates to meet these days. You can't turn away from it as its fate that has brought us together."

"I have heard the term soul mates, but have always thought of it as farce," I say as I finally will myself to look away.

We talked and drank our tea, before he stands, picking up the tray and set it down on the hearth. He sits down on what looks like to be a bear skin rug. He motions for me to join him. I slowly rise and join him.

"Darlin' you I want to show you just how much pleasure I can bring to you," he says seductively. _I was already so wet I was scared I would cum, as soon as he touched my bare skin._

I did not know how to answer, so I found myself just staring into his eyes once again. He slowly picks up a strawberry and dips it into the whipped cream; he then runs the whipped cream across my lips before eating the strawberry himself. _Tease_

After he eats the strawberry, he then licked the whipped cream off my lips causing me to moan. This went on for a time before he asked to deepen the kiss. I don't remember ever being kissed liked this. Our tongues caressed each other. My hands going around his neck pulling him closer, I needed to feel all of him.

He gentle laid me back, my head resting on a pillow.

"You my darlin' taste divine, I need to taste all of you," he says as he lifts the hem of my shirt out of my skirt.

He slowly unbuttons my shirt, kissing the skin just above each and every new button. My body is tingling from head to toe something I have never felt before is happening. I don't want this feeling ever to end. He sits me back up to slid my shirt off, tossing it onto the chair. My bra soon joins it.

He laid me back down, right before he picks up another strawberry long with whipped cream. This time instead of running it across my lips, he circles each of my nipples, which have grown hard by his touch. Oh, so gently he licks and sucks the whipped cream off each of my nipples and redoes this a few times before sucking on one, in earnest, as he rolls the other between his thumb and finger.

This man owns my body at this point and time. The sensations he is making me feel are fuck*tactic. My first orgasm of the night rocks through me liked none before. As I come down from my high he slowly unzips my zipper to my skirt, I lift my ass up off the rug, so he can slide it off. He takes my silk panties as well.

"Darlin' you are so beautiful," he says picking up another strawberry along with some whipped cream.

I thought I knew what to expect, but I was wrong. Yes, he ran the strawberry down my lips making sure to coat my clit with the cream, but that was where I went wrong. He did not just eat the strawberry; he dipped it into my sex repeatedly as he sucked on my clit. When I came this time it was harder than the first, it was not until this that he eats the strawberry.

I had just been fucked by a strawberry, and it felt so good.

"Your juices taste so good on the strawberry I think I want it straight in my mouth this time," he says.

He wasted no time as he started to lick and suck on me once again. This time it was his tongue that went in and out of my sex. I felt my next orgasm start to build, then I felt the most unexpected sensation ever. He was slowly putting pressure on my other hole as the tip of his finger finally slides in I come. Never in my life have I had three orgasms in one night let alone any this hard.

My body was still tingling as I felt him push inside of me. I could tell he was larger than anyone I had ever been with.

"So, Fuckin' tight," he says right before he lets out of moan of pure pleasure.

I have never felt so full or, so loved as he slowly makes love to me. He leans down and captures my lips. Our body move as one. The electricity just heightens as we become one. My walls start to clench down on him as my orgasm starts. It was on his next stroke; he comes screaming my name. We lie there holding onto each other not wanting the connection to end.

He rolls to the side pulling me onto my side. He somehow stays is still inside me.

"Darlin' this is the type of pleasure I will bring you for the rest of our lives; your body sings for me," he says before kissing me.


End file.
